


Letting Go

by FadedRiddler



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, hugo is a human dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedRiddler/pseuds/FadedRiddler
Summary: Set during 2.07 when Eve fucks Hugo while listening to Villanelle masturbate.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugo/Eve Polastri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the actual earpiece in the show is two way, but for the purposes of this fic, it is

“What are you doing?” At first, Eve thinks that Villanelle is talking to someone else, but when there’s only silence, Eve realizes she’s the one being talked to. She doesn’t respond, mainly because Hugo is trying to sleep about six feet away from her.

Eve drums her fingers on the table when she hears Villanelle’s first breathy sigh through the earpiece.

“Are you going to listen all night?” the Russian says and Eve feels her face grow hotter, because Villanelle can’t be doing what Eve thinks she is - but another moan from the earpiece lets her know exactly what Villanelle is doing. _Oh, Jesus Christ,_ Eve thinks to herself. “Are you having fun in Rome?” Villanelle says conversationally with another deep breath and Eve clenches her fingers around the table.

It pains Eve to admit it, but she’s already turned on. She knows if she were to slide her hands into her pants that she would find wetness, but she can’t. But god, the thought of just listening makes her want to scream. She weighs her options.

“You should let yourself go once in awhile,” Villanelle tells her. Another low moan, “I can help you,” she adds as an afterthought and Eve sharply inhales.

Almost as if in a trace, she walks over to Hugo and throws the covers off him. He turns to look at her while she tries her best to pull down his shorts.

“What are you doing?” he murmurs sleepily but when Eve straddles him, he seems to understand. “Okay, I thought you’d never ask.” Eve almost rolls her eyes when she feels him instantly harden against her. Honestly, this man is always horny.

“Shut up,” she says, taking her pants off and sliding her underwear to the side. She groans when he presses his dick against her. “Oh god, I’m so wet.” This slips out before she can stop herself and she goes red with the realization that she was talking to Villanelle. Eve hears the breathing through the earpiece abruptly stop and then there’s an amused chuckle.

“Oh, Eve,” Villanelle says teasingly. “Are you touching yourself? Because of me?”

Hugo rubs his length against Eve’s slit, brushing her clit and she lets out a strangled gasp.

“Just fuck me already, Hugo,” she orders, mainly for the purpose of letting Villanelle know what she’s doing. The assassin snickers.

“Do you not know how to touch yourself, Eve?” she says, her accent thick with desire. Eve rolls her hips and moans when Hugo starts to push into her.

“God, Eve,” Hugo grunts and Eve shushes him.

"Do you wish it was my fingers inside you instead of him?” Villanelle asks and Eve moans loudly. She kisses Hugo, wishing for softer lips, wishing the scruffy cheek she touched was smoother. Eve closes her eyes and she can almost imagine that Villanelle is the one fucking her instead.

“Yes,” Eve admits, and Hugo thinks she’s talking to him, so he reaches up to touch her breast. His hands are too big and too rough, so she slaps them away and pinches her nipple with her own fingers. She squeezes hard, like Villanelle would do. 

“I could fuck you better than he could, you know,” Villanelle tells her. Eve doesn’t doubt it for a second. Hugo is being too gentle with her, Eve wants it fast and rough. Niko has that problem too - he and Hugo both want to turn this into love making. But that’s not what Eve wants, and she thinks - no, she knows - that the only person who could give her fast and rough is Villanelle. She wants to be thoroughly fucked. “I would throw you on the bed, or slam you against a wall. I’d slip my hand down your pants and you’d be soaking. I'd easily slide my fingers into you. Rub your clit for me.”

Eve groans and obeys. She tries to ride Hugo faster, but he puts his hands on her hips in an attempt to slow her down.

“I’m about to come,” Hugo groans and Eve clenches her teeth.

“I need more, dammit,” Eve says to Villanelle.

“Would you want me to use my fingers? Or my mouth? Ooh, maybe both. Are you a naughty girl, Eve? Would you let me tie you up? Would you need to be punished?” Villanelle drawls, her breathing getting faster.

“Please,” Eve begs. She needs Villanelle to keep talking.

“I’d suck on your clit so hard. Thrust my fingers in and out, bite you. You’d pull my hair. I’d give you exactly what you wanted.I’d make you come so hard that you’d scream my name. I’d fuck you so good, Eve. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?” Villanelle taunts and that’s it for Eve. She throws her head back as she comes.

“Oh, god yes, Vi-Hugo,” she moans, catching herself right before she said Villanelle’s name. Hugo had come with a groan right as she said that so he thankfully misses her slip up. Villanelle, however, notices it and tsks mockingly.

“I really need to teach you to masturbate,” Villanelle tuts and Eve feels herself grow warm at the thought of that.

“That was great,” Hugo mutters and Eve rolls off him and turns onto her side, facing away from him. She doesn’t feel guilty for using him - she only feels annoyed with herself for it because now he’ll think that they’re together.

"Goodnight,” Eve says, to both of them. Hugo’s already asleep but she can almost hear Villanelle grin.

“Goodnight, Eve,” she whispers.


End file.
